List of Hanna-Barbera characters
The following is a list of characters created by and featured in various Hanna-Barbera productions and series: 2 Stupid Dogs (1993–1995) ;2 Stupid Dogs * Big Dog * Little Dog * Mr. Hollywood * The Kitten * Red Riding Hood * Grandma * The Wolf * The Witch * Secret Squirrel * Morocco Mole * The Chief * Penny the Squirrel * Kenny Fouler * Buffy Zigenhagen The All New Popeye Hour (1978–1983) ;The All New Popeye Hour * Alice the Goon * Bluto * Col. Crumb * Dinky * Eugene the Jeep * Olive Oyl * Monica * Pipeye * Peepeye * Popeye * Poopdeck Pappy * Poopeye * Pupeye * Sandy * Sgt. Bertha Blast * Swee%27Pea * Uncle Dudley * Wimpy The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) ;The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * Charlie Chan * Henry Chan * Stanley Chan * Suzie Chan * Alan Chan * Anne Chan * Tom Chan * Flip Chan * Nancy Chan * Mimi Chan * Scooter Chan * Chu Chu The Atom Ant Show (1965–1967) ;The Atom Ant Show * Atom Ant * Precious Pupp * Granny Sweet * The Hillbilly Bears ** Paw Rugg ** Maw Rugg ** Floral Rugg ** Shag Rugg The Banana Splits (1968–1970, 2008) ;The Banana Splits * Fleegle * Bingo * Drooper * Snork The Berenstain Bears (1985–1987) ;The Berenstain Bears *Actual Factual *Big Paw Bear *Brother Bear *Cousin Freddy *Farmer Ben *Grizzly Gramps *Grizzly Gran *Grumpy Grizzly *Henchweasels *Jake *Lazy Grizzly *Lizzy Bruin *Mama Bear *Mayor Honeypot *Miss Bearson *Mrs. Ben *Officer Marguerite *Papa Q. Bear *Parter Pete *Queen Nectar *Raffish Ralph *Sister Bear *Teacher Jane *Too Tall *Weasel McGreed Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967–1969) ;Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * Birdman * Avenger * Falcon 7 * Birdboy * Birdgirl * Gravity Girl * Meteor Man * Vapor Man The Biskitts (1983) ;The Biskitts * Waggs * Sweets * Shiner * Lady * Bump * Scat * Mooch * Wiggles * Spinner * King Max * Shecky * Scratch Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (1973) ;Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids *Butch Cassidy *Merilee *Wally *Steffi *Elvis *Mr. Socrates CB Bears (1977) ;CB Bears * Hustle * Bump * Boogie * Charlie * Undercover Elephant * Loud Mouse * Chief * Shake the Ghost * Rattle the Ghost * Roll the Ghost * Sidney Merciless * Heyyy It's the King * The King * Skids * Yukayuka * Big H * Clyde * Zelda * Sheena * Crazy Legs * Blast-Off Buzzard * Posse Impossible * Sheriff * Stick * Blubber * Duke * Miss Lil' * Mother Lode Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977–1980) ;Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Captain Caveman * Brenda Chance * Dee Dee Skyes * Taffy Dare Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990–1996) ;Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Captain Planet *Gi *Kwame *Linka *Ma-Ti *Wheeler The Cartoon Cartoon Show (1995) ;The Cartoon Cartoon Show * Pfish and Chip * Blammo the Clown * Eustace and Mordechai * Gramps and his grandchildren * Larry and Steve * Godfrey and Zeek * Zoonatiks and Mr. Hackensack * Fat Cats (Louie and Elmo) * Hard Luck Duck and Crocodile Harley * Pizza Boy and Tumbleweed Tex * Boid and Worm * Bloo, Simon and Scully * The Ignoramooses (Sherwood and Pomeroy) * Malcolm and Melvin * Mina and the Count * Johnny the Worm and Sally * Yuckie Duck and Sledgehammer O'Possum * Yoink of the Yukon * Shake and Flick * Jof * Snoot the Flea and Al the Dog Casper and the Space Angels (1979) ;Casper and the Angels *Casper *Hairy Scary *Mini *Maxi *Commander *Nerdley *Fungo Clue Club (1976–1977) ;Clue Club * Larry * D.D. * Pepper * Dottie * Woofer * Wimper * Sheriff Bagley The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) ;Ed_Grimley#The_Completely_Mental_Misadventures_of_Ed_Grimley * Ed Grimley * Ms. Malone * Leo Freebus * Deidre Freebus * Wendell Malone * Roger Gustav * Emil Gustav * Count Floyd (Live Actor) Cow and Chicken (1997–1999) ;Cow and Chicken * Cow * Chicken * Mom * Dad * The Red Guy * Flem * Earl * Boneless Chicken * Teacher Daisy-Head Mayzie (1995) ;Daisy-Head Mayzie * The Cat in the Hat * Daisy-Head Mayzie/Mayzie McGrew Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969–1971) ;Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dick Dastardly * Muttley * Klunk * Zilly * General * Yankee Doodle Pigeon Devlin (1974) ;Devlin * Ernie Devlin * Tod Devlin * Sandy Devlin * Henry 'Hank' McSummers Dexter's Laboratory (1996–2003) ;Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee * Mandark * Mom * Dad * Monkey * Major Glory * The Infraggable Krunk * Valhallen * Koos-A-La-Goop-A-Goop Dinky Dog (1978–1981) ;Dinky Dog *Dinky *Uncle Dudley *Sandy *Monica Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1976–1977) ;Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Dynomutt * Radley Crown/The Blue Falcon The Flintstones and related spin-offs (1960–present) ;The Flintstones * Fred Flintstone * Wilma Slaghoople Flintstone * Pebbles Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Betty McBrickner Rubble * Bamm Bamm Rubble * George Nate Slate * Dino * Hoppy * The Great Gazoo * The Gruesomes * Joe Rockhead * Mr. Slate Foofur (1986–1988) ;Foofur *Annabell *Baby *Burt *Chucky *Dolly *Fencer *Fritz-Carlos *Foofur *Hazel *Harvey *Louis *Mel *Mrs. Escrow *Pepe *Rocki *Sam *Vinnie Godzilla (1978–1981) ;Godzilla *Godzilla *Captain Carl Majors *Dr. Quinn Darien *Brock Borden *Pete Darien *Godzooky Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1973–1975) ;Goober and the Ghost Chasers *Goober *Ted *Tina *Gillie The Hanna–Barbera New Cartoon Series (1962) ;The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum * Wally Gator Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971–1974) ;Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hair Bear * Square Bear * Bubi Bear * Eustace P. Peevly * Lionel J. Botch * Superintendent The Herculoids (1967–1969, 1981–1982) ;The Herculoids * Zandor * Tarra * Dorno * Zok * Igoo * Tundro * Gloop and Gleep Hong Kong Phooey (1974–1976) ;Hong Kong Phooey * Penrod "Penry" Pooch/Hong Kong Phooey * Sargeant Flint * Rosemary * Spot The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958–1962) ;The Huckleberry Hound Show * Huckleberry Hound * Hokey Wolf * Ding-A-Ling Wolf * Pixie & Dixie * Mr. Jinks * Yogi Bear * Boo-Boo Bear * Ranger Smith * Cindy Bear I Am Weasel (1997–2000) ;I Am Weasel * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * The Red Guy * Loulabelle * Jolly Roger * Admiral Bullets * ShytHead The Impossibles (1966) ;The Impossibles * Coil Man * Fluid Man * Multi-Man * Big D Jabberjaw (1976–1978) ;Jabberjaw * Jabberjaw * Biff * Shelly * Bubbles * Clamhead Jana of the Jungle (1978) ;Jana of the Jungle *Jana *Montaro *Dr. Ben Cooper *Ghost *Tico Jeannie (1973–1975) ;Jeannie *Jeannie *Babu *Corey Anders *Henry Glopp *The Great Hadji, Master of all Genies *Mrs. Anders *S. Melvin Farthinghill The Jetsons (1962–1987-present) ;The Jetsons * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Judy Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Astro * Orbitty * Rosie the Robot * Cosmo G. Spacely * Spencer Cogswell * R.U.D.I. * Henry Orbit * Uniblab Johnny Bravo (1997–2004) ;Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo * Bunny Bravo * Suzy * Carl * Pops Jonny Quest (1964–1965) ;Jonny Quest * Jonny Quest * Hadji * Dr. Benton Quest * Race Bannon * Jessie Bannon * Bandit Josie and the Pussycats (1970–1972) ;Josie and the Pussycats * Josie McCoy * Valerie Brown * Melody Valentine * Alan M. Mayberry * Alexander Cabot III * Alexandra Cabot and her cat, Sebastian Loopy De Loop (1959–1965) ;Loopy De Loop * Loopy De Loop Magilla Gorilla (1963–1967) ;Magilla Gorilla * Magilla Gorilla * Mr. Peebles * Ogee * Punkin Puss * Mushmouse * Ricochet Rabbit * Droop-A-Long Coyote Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor (1967–1969) ;Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor * Mightor/Tor * Sheera * Lil' Rock * Tog * Ork * Pondo * Moby Dick * Tom * Tub * Scooby the Seal The New Adventures of Captain Planet (1993–1996) ;The New Adventures of Captain Planet * Captain Planet * Gaia * Kwame * Wheeler * Linka * Gi * Ma-Ti * Suchi Once Upon a Forest (1993) ;Once Upon a Forest * The Furlings (Abigail, Edgar, Russell) * Cornelius * Michelle * Phineas * Willy * Waggs * Bosworth Pac-Man (1982–1984) ;Pac-Man *Pac-Man *Pepper (Ms. Pac-Man) *Pac-Baby *Chomp-Chomp *Sour-Puss *Super Pac *P.J. *Inky *Pinky *Blinky *Clyde *Dinky *Sue *Mezmeron The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969–1971) ;The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Penelope Pitstop * The Ant Hill Mob (Clyde, Dum Dum, Pockets, Snoozy, Softie, Yak Yak, Zippy) * Chug-a-Boom (The Ant Hill Mob's car) * Sylvester Sneekly (a.k.a. The Hooded Claw) * The Bully Brothers Peter Potamus Show (1964–1965) ;The Peter Potamus Show * Peter Potamus * So-So * Yippee * Yappee * Yahooey * Breezly * Sneezly Pink Panther and Sons (1984–1985) ;Pink Panther and Sons *Anney O'Gizmo *Bowlhead *Buckethead *Chatta *Finko *Howl *Murfel *Panky *Pink Panther *Pinky *Punkin *Rocko Pound Puppies (1985, 1986–1987) ;Pound Puppies (For complete list see List of Pound Puppies characters) * Cooler * Nose-Marie * Bright Eyes * Whopper * Howler * Holly * Katrina Stoneheart * Bratina * Captain Slaughter The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) ;The Powerpuff Girls (For complete list see List of The Powerpuff Girls characters) *The Powerpuff Girls *Professor Utonium *Mayor *Ms. Bellum *Miss Keane *Mojo Jojo *Him *Fuzzy *Princess Morbucks *Gangreen Gang *Amoeba Boys *Rainbow the Clown a.k.a. Mr. Mime *Sedusa *The Rowdyruff Boys The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959–1962) ;The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Quick Draw McGraw * Baba Looey * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Augie Doggie **Doggie Daddy * Snooper and Blabber ** Super Snooper ** Blabber Mouse The Roman Holidays (1972) ;The Roman Holidays * Augustus "Gus" Holiday * Laurie Holiday * Happius "Hap" Holiday * Precocia Holiday * Evictus (The Landlord) * Groovia * Brutus The Lion * Mr. Tycoonius The Ruff and Reddy Show (1957–1960) ;The Ruff and Reddy Show * Ruff * Reddy * Professor Gizmo * Ubble Ubble * Captain Greedy * Salt Water Daffy * Harry Safari Scooby-Doo and related spin-offs (1969–present) ;Scooby-Doo * Scoobert "Scooby" Doo * Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * Fred "Freddie" Jones * Scooby-Dum * Scrappy-Doo * Mystery Machine Mystery Incorporated Sealab 2020 (1972) ;Sealab 2020 *Captain Michael "Mike" Murphy *Paul Williams *Lieutenant Sparks *Robert Murphy *Sally Murphy *Hal *Gail *Ed The Secret Squirrel Show (1965–1968) ;The Secret Squirrel Show * Secret Squirrel * Morocco Mole * Chief Double-Q * Squiddly Diddly * Chief Winchley * Winsome Witch Shazzan (1967) ;Shazzan * Shazzan * Chuck * Nancy * Kaboobie The Skatebirds (1977–1978) ;The Skatebirds *Knock-Knock *Satchel *Scooter *Scat Cat The Smurfs (1981–1990) ;The Smurfs * List of The Smurfs characters Snorks (1984) ;Snorks * List of Snorks characters Space Ghost and Dino Boy (1966–1968) ;Space Ghost and Dino Boy * Space Ghost * Jan * Jace * Blip * Moltar * Brak * Zorak * Dino Boy * Ugh the caveman * Bronty the baby Brontosaurus Note: Space Ghost, Moltar, Brak, and Zorak also appear in the modern Space Ghost Coast to Coast, which is a Cartoon Network "Adult Swim" series. Brak and Zorak also appear in an "Adult Swim" spinoff, The Brak Show. Speed Buggy (1973) Speed Buggy *Speed Buggy *Tinker *Mark *Debbie SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993–1994) ;SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * Chance "T-Bone" Furlong * Jake "Razor" Clawson * Deputy Mayor Calico "Callie" Briggs * Mayor Manx * Commander Ulysses Feral * Lieutenant Commander Steele * Lieutenant Felina Feral * The Enforcer Sergeant * Dark Kat * Dr. Viper * Mac and Molly Mange, the Metalikats * The Pastmaster * Hard Drive * Lenny Ringtail/Madkat * Turmoil * Dr. Harley Street * The Dark SWAT Kats * Dr. Abby Sinian * Henson, Sinian's assistant * Randall * Professor Hackle * Ann Gora * Jonny K. * Al * David Litterbin * Burke and Murray * Little old lady * Talon and Lem * Tiger Conklin * Taylor * Fango * Kascratch and his gang * Captain Grimalken These Are the Days (1974–1975) ;These Are the Days * Homer * Kathy Day * Danny Day * Jeff Day * Martha Day * Ben Day Tom and Jerry and related spin-offs (1940–present) ;Tom and Jerry * Tom the Cat * Jerry the Mouse * Spike the Bulldog * Tyke the Dog * Butch the Cat * Butch the Irish Dog * Nibbles the Mouse (later called Tuffy, but still sometimes called Nibbles) * Quacker * Toodles Galore * Meathead the Cat * Lightning the Cat * Topsy the Cat * Mammy Two Shoes * Droopy the Dog * Dripple the Dog * Barney Bear * Wolfie * Red (sometimes called Miss Vavoom) * Screwy Squirrel * George and Junior * Dweeble * Grappley * Grape Ape * Beegle Beagle * Mumbly * Robyn Starling * "Aunt" Pristine Figg * Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek * Puggsy the Dog * Frankie the Flea * Lickboot * Captain Kiddie * Squawk * Ferdinand Top Cat (1961–1962) ;Top Cat * Top Cat ("TC") * Benny the Ball * Brain * Choo Choo * Fancy-Fancy * Spook * Officer Dibble Valley of the Dinosaurs (1974–1976) ;Valley of the Dinosaurs * John Butler * Kim Butler * Katie Butler * Greg Butler * Digger * Gorak * Tana * Lok * Gara * Glump Wacky Races (1968–1970) ;Wacky Races * Richard Milhous "Dick" Dastardly and Muttley * Penelope Pitstop * Peter Perfect * Rock and Gravel Slag * Big Gruesome and Little Gruesome (also known as the Gruesome Twosome) * Professor Pat Pending * The Red Max * Sergeant Blast and Private Meekly * The Ant Hill Mob (Clyde, Ring-A-Ding, Danny, Kurby, Mac, Rug Bug Benny, and Willy) * Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear * Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1972–1974) ;Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * Harry Boyle * Irma Boyle * Alice Boyle * Chet Boyle * Jamie Boyle * Ralph Kane * Sara "Sergeant" Whittaker Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1974–1975) ;Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch * Wheelie * Rota Ree * Chopper * Revs * Hi-Riser * Scrambles * Captain Tough * Officer Fishtail Where's Huddles? (1970) ;Where's Huddles? * Ed Huddles * Bubba McCoy * Marge Huddles * Penny McCoy * Claude Pertwee * Freight Train * Pom Pom Huddles * Fumbles The Dog * Beverly The Cat * Mad Dog Maloney The Yogi Bear Show and related spin-offs (1961–present) ;The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi Bear * Boo-Boo Bear * Ranger Smith * Cindy Bear * Yakky Doodle * Chopper * Fibber Fox * Snagglepuss * Huckleberry Hound See also * Hanna-Barbera * Cartoon Network Studios * Craig McCracken * Dr. Seuss * Theatrically released films based on Hanna-Barbera animations * DePatie-Freleng Enterprises * Lauren Faust * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio * Warner Bros. Cartoons * Warner Bros. Animation External links * Production listings: Toonopedia, Internet Movie Database. List of characters List of characters * Hanna-Barbera characters, List of Include all categories in TCP Hanna Barbera if possible Enable PC Hanna Barbera